starwarsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Adventure Journal 9
Adventure Journal 9, to 9 numer czasopisma "Adventure Journal" wydawanego przez West End Games (nr 41009). Zawartość: *Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game (West End Games) **Przygody i historie (Adventures & Stories): ***Opowiadania: ****Pogromcy smoków (Slaying Dragons) – autor: Angela Philips, ilustracje: Mike Vilardi ****Combat Moon – autor: John Whitman, ilustracje: Steve Bryant ****Lumrunners – autor: John Beyer & Wayne Humfleet, ilustracje: Doug Shuler ****Easy Credits – autor: Paul Danner, ilustracje: Doug Shuler ***Przygody: ****Droids Defiant – autor: Thomas Bowling, ilustracje: Matt Busch ****Death Hunter – autor: Tony Russo, ilustracje: Doug Shuler *Star Wars Miniatures Battles **Scenariusze ***Stand at Bhir’khi Pass – autor: Timothy O’Brien *Artykuły: **Newsy i inne: ***Admiral’s Communique – słowo wstępu Petera Schweighofera ***New Horizons – nowości **Rubryki: ***Sourcefile - Fizzi’s Slightly Used Starships – autor: John J. Richardson III, ilustracje: David Pilurs & John J. Richardson III ***Sourcefile - Repulsortank Battlefield – autor: Timothy O’Brien, ilustracje: Matt Busch ***Sourcefile - ISB Intercepts – autor: Bill Smith ***Sourcefile - Galaxywide NewsNets – autor: Paul Sudlow ****Jante and Freda Feud Turns to War – Reynols, Jante – wiadomość Imperial HoloVision ****Performer Shocks Ball With Allien Dance – Femon, Gailea – wiadomość TriNebulon News ****DynaCorp Refinery Blasted by Rebel Terrorists – Grande Hyet, Esseles – wiadomość Darpa SectorNet ****Ralle Urges Calm in Aftermatch – Camalar, Esseles - wiadomość Darpa SectorNet ****Alien Workers Reach Accord with The Hall – Camalar, Esseles – wiadomość Darpa SectorNet ****Graeber Cracks Rebel Spy Ring on Ralltiir – Demilla City, Ralltiir – wiadomość Galaxy News Service ****Taxes Rise in Outer Systems – Grovner, Order Grovner – wiadomość TriNebulon News ****Customs Uncovers Rawmat Smuggling – Votrad, Brentaal – wiadomość Brentaal Trade News ****Rebels on Fremond III Surrender – Camaa, Fremond III – wiadomość Imperial HoloVision ****Tigellinus Inducted into Elite Order – Imperial City, Coruscant – wiadomość Coruscant Daily NewsFeed ****Saboteurs Hit Wroona Stardock – Stardock, Wroona – wiadomość TriNebulon News **O autorach i rysownikach (About The Autors and Artists): ***O autorach (About The Autors): ****John Beyer ****Thomas Bowling ****Paul Danner ****Pablo Hidalgo ****Wayne Humfleet ****Timothy Squire O’Brien ****Angela Phillips ****John J Richardson III ****Tony Russo ****Bill Smith ****Paul Sudlow ****John Whitman ***O rysownikach (About The Artists): ****Steve Bryant ****Matt Busch ****Dave Pilurs ****Doug Shuler ****Mike Vilardi Szczegółowo opisane materiały do SW RPG: *Fizzi’s Slightly Used Starships: **postacie: Garginoolaara (Gargi), Fiz Cor’Gril (Fizzi), Shanna Kinn **lokacje: Trevi 4 **droidy: R5-M1 (Arfive-Em-One) **pojazdy i statki: Twilight Jumper, Karbarr’s Fortress, Cutter’s Way, Storm Killer, Rogue Runner, Nautical Star, Wild Star *Slaying Dragons: **postacie: Deen Voorson, Shannon Voorson, Boo Rawl **pojazdy i statki: Long Run, Barge Driver *Droids Defiant: **postacie: Babalabbet Swoont, Xalto Sneerzick, Zoodia Tantra **droidy: G-3PO (Uncle Gee), Renegade R5 Unit **pojazdy i statki: Argent Lady *Combat Moon: **postacie: Sh’shak, Mika Streev, Andos Delvaren, Leda Kyss, Commander Glave, Governor Klime **lokacje: Rabaan, S’krrr *Easy Credits: **postacie: Kalieva K’ntarr, Sienn Sconn, Moff Caerbellak, Variise **lokacje: Rydonni Prime *Lumrunners: **postacie: Dutan Lee, Captain Alijah Orr, Shamus Falconi, Grasheel, Captain of The Port Renea Luies **urządzenia: Imperial Seals **pojazdy i statki: Lumrunner *Death Hunter: **postacie: Lady Amber Comark, Cooper Dray, Lucky Ordomire, Death-Hunter Cyborg, Moff Jesco Comark **droidy: R2-B4 (Artoo Beefour) **lokacje: Bescane, Zeta Zero Nine *Repulsortank Battlefield: **pojazdy i statki: Medium Imperial-Class Repulsortank, Light Imperial-Class Repulsortank, Heavy Imperial-Class Repulsortank *Stand at Bhir’khi Pass: **pojazdy i statki: All Terrain Armored Transport (AT-AT), KAAC Freerunner, Heavy Tracker *ISB Intercepts: **pojazdy i statki: Firespray Redakcja *Peter Schweighofer - redaktor główny (editor), contributor *Bill Smith - redaktor (editor) *George Strayton - redaktor (editor) *Paul Sudlow - redaktor (editor) *Greg Farshtey - senior editor *Stephen Crane - Art Director, cover design, contributor *Jeff Kent - Sales manager *Ron Seiden - Licensing manager *Ed Hill - Warehouse manager *Daniel Scott Palter - Publisher *Denise Palter - Associate Publisher/Treasurer *Karen Bayly - Accounting *Wendy Lord - Accounting *Amy Giacobbe - Billing *Richard Hawran - graphics, Associate publisher *Tom ONeil - graphics, cover *Steven Brown - graphics *Tim Bobko - graphics *Brian Schomburg - graphics *Matt Busch - interior illustrations *Steve Bryant - interior illustrations *Matt Busch - interior illustrations *Dave Pilurs - interior illustrations *John J. Richardson III - interior illustrations, contributor *Doug Shuler - interior illustrations *Mike Vilardi - interior illustrations *Ralph McQuarrie - cover illustration *John Beyer - contributor *Thomas Bowling - contributor *Paul Danner - contributor *Wayne Humfleet - contributor *Timothy O'Brien - contributor *Angela Phillips - contributor *Tony Russo - contributor *Bill Smith - contributor *Paul Sudlow - contributor *John Whitman - contributor Wydawca *West End Games - Honesdale, stan Pennsylvania, Stany Zjednoczone (pierwotnie: New York, stan New York, USA) Kategoria:Magazyny